A Failed Rescue Mission
by YuriChan220
Summary: Resistance is futile. Athena learns it the hard way when she encounters the woman who kidnapped Mai. The very enemy of Kula Diamond. Yuri, Shoujo Ai, don't like, don't read.


**A Failed Rescue Mission**

**Pairing: Athena x Mai x Angel**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of Fighters or any of its characters.**

Athena runs as fast as she could, no matter how many people call out to her to stop. She sensed Mai was in danger because she's been gone for almost a week. Since no one seemed to notice, she decided to step up to the plate and search for her. Thanks to her psychic power, she knows the exact location Mai should be. So she races toward her destination.

She runs and runs until she gets to an old building. She kicks the door open and looks around for the kunoichi.

"Mai!?" she calls. "Mai, where are you?"

She searches the bedrooms, the kitchen and the bathroom. She then looks ahead of the hallway to find one door that's closed. She runs toward it and knocks on it.

"Mai! Mai, are you in there!?" she calls.

No answer. She grits her teeth and backs away a few steps. She decides to ram it open to get some answers, so she does and knocks the door down. There she finds Mai on the bed, completely exhausted and sweat all over her body and she's naked.

"Mai!" she cries as she runs toward the kunoichi. "Mai, can you hear me!? Mai!"

The brunette doesn't answer as she is too exhausted to. All of a sudden, a pair of arms grab hold of Athena's from behind and pull her back from the kuoichi.

"Nobody touches MY pet~" Angel's voice coos in Athena's ear.

"You...!" Athena grits her teeth as she struggles to get free. "You're Kula-san's most hated enemy, right?"

"The one and only~" the short haired girl says. "Now you were making a lot of noise, so I came to see what was going on. And you decided to show up~"

"I'm here to rescue Mai!" Athena presses. "Just let me go so I can take her home!"

"Hmmm? I think this IS her home now~"

"Eh!?"

"It doesn't look like she wants to leave~" Angel says. "All because I trained her to become my beloved pet. As for you, my precious idol~" She traces a finger on her cheek and then slides down her neck. "Why don't you join her~?"

"No!" Athena quickly teleports out of her grasp and appears near the door. "I'm not giving in to be your slave!"

"Playing hard to get now, are we~?" Angel brings out her riding crop, tapping it on her palm. "I think you need to be taught a lesson~"

"I think it's YOU that needs a lesson! PSYCHO BALL!" The idol sommons a purple energy ball and tries to chuck it at Angel.

However, the short haired girl uses her superspeed to dodge it and appear right behind Athena before she can even blink. She hits Athena with her riding crop, causing her to stumble forward.

"Too slow~"

Athena swiftly turns around and goes for another Psycho Ball attack. Again she misses thanks to Angel's superspeed and hits her twice with the riding crop this time.

"You call this a fight~?" She chuckles.

"Grr!" Athena growls. "You better fight fair!"

"Oh I am playing fair. It's you who's lacking the fighting skills. And you call yourself a Psycho Soldier?"

"Enough with your lame taunts! PSYCHO SWORD!" She performs a powerful uppercut with purple light trailing from her hand, but Angel dodges it.

"Fufu! This is even more fun than I expected. Look at you, wearing yourself out like this."

"I will...rescue Mai!" Athena pants.

"Is that so~?"

Athena prepares another Psycho ball attack, but is unable to throw it because Mai just so happened to use her ninja speed to grab her from behind.

"M-Mai! What are you doing!? Get off!" Athena cries.

"Fufu! Well done, my pet~" Angel says. "About time~"

Athena struggles to get free, but finds that her strength has been used up.

"Awww, look at you~" Angel says. "Can't fight anymore, hmmm~?"

"What are you planning to do with me?" The idol inquires.

"Oh, the same thing I did with Mai~" Angel replies as she steps forward to tip her chin to her level. "You're going to be my sex slave, whether you like it or not."

"I will never join you!" Athena growls.

"Haaah...it looks like we'll have to push things a bit further. Mai, help me tie her to the bed, please~?"

"Yes, Mistress!" Mai nods and quickly pulls Athena towards the bed, plops her on top of it and holds her arms above her head toward the top to have Angel tie her arms in place.

"N-no! NO!" Athena cries, shaking her head roughly. "Stay away from me!"

"Oh, I don't think so~" Angel says. "Mai's going to teach you what it means to become my pet. Won't you, Mai~?"

Mai pushes up her shirt to expose her breasts and removes her bra in the process. She then goes between her legs and removes her panties as well to take a look at her pussy.

"Snap out of it, Mai! Mai, can you hear me!?" Athena shouts.

But Mai strokes her stocking clad legs with her hands, up and down and then moves up toward the idol, crawling on top of her.

"I hear you," she coos. "And you should hear me tell you this: just relax and let me do all the work." She presses her larger breasts against Athena's and moves back and forth slowly and gently, letting their breasts brush against one another.

Athena lets out soft, cute moans with each stroke Mai does with her larger breasts, sometimes pulling back to brush her nipples against hers, almost like having a paint brush and doing circular strokes with it and then going back to rubbing their breasts together.

"M-Mai..." Athena moans softly as she is silenced by the brunette's passionate kiss.

Mai pulls away for a moment to let out some saliva and then stick out her tongue to put inside her mouth to caress hers.

Angel, who is watching all of this, begins to masturbate happily. She can hardly believe that Mai is being a natural at doing this already. It's all thanks to her training. Mai pulls away after the kiss and sneaks a hand between her legs and sticks two fingers inside her pussy.

"Noooooo...!" Athena moans, jerking her head back.

"Just relax~" Mai whispers in her ear. "I know ALL of your sensitive spots~"

Mai sits up to look at her beloved's face that's in heat. She looks so adorable when she's like this, considering all the other times they have made love. But this is different. Mai's clearly trying to convince her to join her so that they can feel good together. This is just for preparation. Mai unties her and turns her around to make her go face down, butt up. Athena shuts her eyes tightly, preparing for what's to come next.

Mai sticks her fingers inside her pussy with one hand and then the other, she sticks her finger inside her butt hole as well.

"How about here~?" she coos.

"N-not theeeerreee!" Athena cries. She clenches the sheets, moaning, groaning and crying loudly as she feels Mai's fingers get right to work.

Angel chuckles as she keeps on masturbating. "Yes, keep going, Mai! Show her how much you've learned!"

"Yes, Mistress!" Mai does it at a faster pace and Athena is starting to reach her limit pretty soon.

She moans and cries, clenching the sheets more. And then...she can't take it anymore. She NEEDS to cum.

"Do you want it~?" Mai asks, whispering in her ear while leaning towards her, her breasts pressing against her back.

"Th-that's not...aaaahhh~!"

"Sure sounds like it," the kunoichi says. "Come on, don't shy away from saying it~"

"Mmm...ahh...haaaah~!" Athena feels she has no choice. Slightly turning her head to face the brunette, she says, "O-okay! I'll say it! Please...make me cum! Please!"

"I'm also cumming too!" Angel cries. "Let us both cum together!"

Both Athena and the short haired girl moan loudly just as Mai's and her own fingers go faster and faster until they have both reached their limit. They climax at the same time and Mai pulls away, letting Athena squirt her love juices on the bed while Angel does the same on the floor.

But Angel quickly recovers while Athena is lying on the bed, completely exhausted. The short haired girl isn't going to let her rest quite yet. She pulls out her strap on and puts it around her waist, having it ready to go. She then gently takes off the rest of Athena's clothing except for leaving on her black thigh high stockings.

"N-no...what is that thing?" Athena says.

"It's my lovely toy~" Angel replies. "The one I put inside Mai when she gave into pleasure. I shall do the same with you, Athena."

"Eh...eeeeehhhh!?" the idol's legs are spread wide to give Angel room and then insert her plastic penis inside her pussy.

Athena jerks her head back from the thickness of the dildo, plus the fact that it's inside her now. Mai sits her up and encourages her to sit on her mistress's lap and hug her while the brunette hugs her from behind, groping her breasts in the process.

"Athena...Mistress means no harm, trust me~" Mai says.

"B-but...she's Kula-san's greatest enemy..." Athena protests.

"So what?" Angel raises an eyebrow. "That doesn't matter to me as long as I'm treating you two like my most beloved pets."

She starts to move her hips, while holding onto Athena's to encourage her to move hers as well. Mai gropes her breasts, kissing her neck and licking it up and down repeatedly. After a while, the idol starts to wraps her arms around Angel's neck tightly while doing a leg lock around her waist. The short haired girl grins and returns the embrace.

"You're finally accepting it~?"

No words can be said other than a nod. It's clear that resisting this whole thing is futile. Angel, the nemesis of Kula Diamond, isn't so bad as she thought. Sure she's sadistic and all, but when it comes to love making, she can be a fair mistress. The humping continues, only faster and harder and Mai gropes her beloved's breasts more intensely. She turns Athena's head to face her only to kiss her passionately.

"Aw, no fair, Mai!" Angel chuckles. "Kissing my pet before me~"

"Ehehe! Sorry, Mistress! She's my girlfriend first~"

"Fair enough," Angel tips Athena's chin to her level. "Now it's my turn~" She leans in to smooch her passionately as well, sticking her tongue in and dominating Athena's inside her mouth.

"Mmmmm….chu….haaah….ahhhh…mmm….chu~" Athena moans through the kiss until Angel pulls away, smiling.

"Now you know, Athena~" she says. "I'm not the monster you think I am~"

Mai presses herself closer to her beloved, her breasts squishing against her back. "Like I said, she means no harm when it comes to things like this~"

Again, Athena doesn't say anything. She just smiles and nuzzles her nose against Angel's with Mai kissing her cheek. The three of them go at it for a few minutes longer, with Athena moving her hips on her own, more intensely than before and her arms wrapped around her neck and doing a leg lock once again. With every grope, every kiss and ever hump, Athena is starting to reach her limit. Another few humps here and there and the idol reaches her climax. She screams in pleasure while both Angel and Mai hold her tightly. She then collapses in the short haired girl's arms, exhausted.

Angel strokes her violet locks tenderly. "It may be a while, but you've accepted the fact that you are my pet now. You and Mai can now serve me together."

"Thank you…my mistress…" Athena whispers as she rests her head on her new mistress's large chest, closing her eyes.

**A/N: So…I decided to make this a sequel. I still like Athena x Mai, so why not add her to this pairing? Hope this meets everyone's approval here and I did my best for Angel.**

**Have a nice day~!**


End file.
